Asthénie
by Eliane
Summary: Pourtant, tu vois, je continue. Je me réveille chaque matin. Je trouve la force de me lever. J’ignore l’évidence de ton absence Oneshot Slash SSHP


**Auteur** : Eliane

**Titre** : Asthénie.

**Résumé** : "Pourtant, tu vois, je continue. Je me réveille chaque matin. Je trouve la force de me lever. J'ignore l'évidence de ton absence."

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi.

**Note** : Je suppose que je suis la seule folle qui préfère écrire alors qu'elle a un exposé, une dissertation et une interro le lendemain. Mais tout va bien, j'assume. :-) Tout ça pour une histoire de rien, qui me trottait dans la tête.

**Pour** : **Sarah**. Ma Princesse. Bientôt, bientôt, bientôt. Je serais de nouveau dans tes bras.

**Saael'**. Parce que.

* * *

**Asthénie.**

Pourtant, tu vois, je continue. Je me réveille chaque matin. Je trouve la force de me lever. J'ignore l'évidence de ton absence. Je ferme les yeux quand il le faut. Pour ne pas voir. Pour ne pas me souvenir. Pour ne pas m'effondrer. Je me lève. J'oublie qu'il n'y a ni ton regard, ni ta présence silencieuse, ni ta chaleur pour me rassurer. J'oublie que tu n'es plus là. La douche est brûlante, souvent, c'est le seul moment de la journée où je ne suis pas transi par le froid, glacé, le seul moment où je ne sens pas le givre qui m'obstrue la gorge, les lèvres, le cœur. L'eau contre ma peau, ruisselante, me donne presque la sensation d'être en vie. Presque. Puisque parfois, sous l'eau bouillonnante, sous les rêves de chaleur et de bras qui m'enlacent, je tombe aussi.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vois, je ne baisse pas les bras. Même lorsque je tombe, même lorsque je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me relever, même lorsque je suis persuadé que je ne pourrais plus jamais avancer, effectuer un geste aussi simple que poser un pied devant l'autre, je trouve – quelque part – la force de me remettre debout et de continuer. Le plus difficile, c'est peut-être ce moment où je dois abandonner la chaleur à nouveau. Où je dois m'arracher à l'atmosphère enfumée de ma douche, à la fausse sensation de réconfort et de quiétude que je parviens, parfois, à grappiller. Ce pas, ce ridicule petit pas, quitter la douche et retrouver le froid, la solitude, le néant. Ton absence qui me brise. (Reviens.)

Mais je finis toujours par sortir. Je finis toujours par accepter de retourner mourir. Ce sont les mêmes gestes, accomplis cent fois, mille fois. Se jeter un peu d'eau sur le visage, se coiffer, s'habiller. Revêtir le masque de parfait Gryffondor, mettre le sourire bien en place, pour que personne ne sache – jamais, jamais. Je retrouve mes amis, la tendresse qu'il y a entre nous ne s'est pas évanouie, elle est là, palpable, elle palpite doucement. C'est peut-être cette tendresse, leurs sourires, leurs mains dans la mienne et tout ce que l'on a vécu, tout ce qui nous relie qui me sauve chaque jour. Qui m'empêche d'aller te rejoindre. Qui m'empêche d'en finir. Il y a les idioties de Ron, ses rires qui ressemblent à des éclaboussures, à des rêves au coin des yeux, ce sont les gestes fermes d'Hermione, sa voix calme et posée, son air exaspéré devant les bêtises de Ron même si je sais deviner le sourire qu'elle veut cacher. Ils me tiennent debout. Ils me tiennent debout puisque tu n'es plus là pour me porter.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je tiens le coup. Je trouve même la force de manger, d'avaler, de mastiquer alors que plus rien n'a de goût. Alors que ce serait si simple de reposer la cuillère, la fourchette et d'attendre que tout passe – tranquillement. Pourtant, tu sais, je continue. Bien sûr, je ne lève pas les yeux vers la table des Professeurs. Bien sûr, je ne fixe pas ton siège vide, que personne n'a osé prendre. Je crois que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour te revoir assis à cette foutue table, sur cette foutue chaise, un sourire condescendant glissé sur tes lèvres. Je donnerai tout pour que tu puisses encore me regarder et me haïr, et ne plus avoir à affronter ton absence, absence, absence putain. Je suis lâche tu sais. Je ne le supporterai plus très longtemps.

En cours, je ne pense qu'à toi. A tes derniers mots. A nos derniers gestes. Tu m'as dit que tu devais partir. Que tu devais nous trahir. Pour rester en vie. Que l'arrête délicate de ton fil venait de se briser, que tu ne pouvais plus jouer aux funambules, désormais. Qu'il te fallait choisir un camp. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas toi qui as choisi. Dumbledore l'a fait à ta place. Je peux presque l'entendre tu sais. _Severus, nous avons besoin de vous là-bas. Vous ne pourrez communiquer avec nous que rarement, vous ne reviendrez pas à Poudlard avant la fin de la guerre, mais votre couverture doit être protégée avant tout._ Ces mots tournent, encore et encore. Severus, nous avons besoin de vous là-bas.

Severus, j'ai besoin de toi. Ici. Tu reviens, tu reviens, dis ?

Mais tu ne reviens pas. Mais tu ne reviendras pas. Pas avant des semaines, des mois. Des années pour ce que j'en sais. Mais chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure m'éloigne un peu plus de toi. J'ai beau essayer, j'ai beau fermer les yeux, me concentrer, les souvenirs se font flous, les rires s'éloignent, ta voix dans mon esprit n'est plus aussi nette qu'elle l'a été, l'intonation n'est plus tout à fait juste, il manque quelque chose. Il manque ta foutue présence. Je te hais.

Il y a des jours où je voudrais te trahir. Où je ne rêve que d'oubli. Tout serait si simple si je pouvais t'oublier. S'il n'y avait pas un de nos souvenirs gravés à chaque couloir, à chaque salle, à chaque pas. Tu es partout. Tu me prends à la gorge, au cœur, tu m'étouffes. Ton absence m'étouffe. Il y a des soirs où je suffoque, où je pleure comme un gamin devant le vide, où j'ai l'impression d'en crever. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, où tu es. Si tu cris sous les sorts et la torture. Si tu t'apprêtes à aller tuer des innocents. Si tu le supplies – agenouillé. Si d'autres mains que les miennes s'attardent sur ton corps, si d'autres bras que les miens t'enlacent.

Parfois – souvent – j'ai le sentiment de devenir fou. Ton absence me ronge, m'écorche la peau, me vide douloureusement. Déliquescence sans fin. Sans fin. Rien n'a de sens. Tu n'es plus là, et pourtant, tu es partout. Sous mes yeux cernés, sous mes paupières closes. Tu es sous chaque parcelle de ma peau – tu coules dans chacune de mes veines. Les souvenirs m'obsèdent, je te vois au détour des corridors, des salles, dans ces appartements où je continue à me réfugier. Tes appartements. Nos appartements. Tout me saute à la gorge. Les soirées à travailler à tes côtés, les matins frissonnants, la chaleur des draps. Lorsque nous vivions encochés à la nuit. Les yeux grands ouverts, à grappiller des instants, des minutes, où nous n'avions plus besoin de faire semblant.

Maintenant, je ne sais plus que ça.

Faire semblant.

------------

Ce qu'il y a de pire ici, c'est peut-être le silence. Ce silence que j'avais oublié en ta présence. On pourrait croire, naïvement, que la forteresse regorge de bruits, de cris, de hurlements, de sons de torture, de rires gras, d'appels à l'aide, de suppliques. Mais il n'y a rien. Rien que du silence. C'est la première chose qu'apprennent les prisonniers ici. A se taire. Ils ravalent leurs cris, leurs larmes. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon pleurer ? A quoi bon hurler ? Ils savent bien, que personne ne viendra les sauver. Ils n'ont plus de héros. Ils ne croient plus en rien. Et surtout pas aux appels désespérés.

Même les bruits de nos pas sont étouffés, même nos voix se font lointaines, même nos souffles s'effilochent. Les rares mots sont dispensés avec parcimonie. Pour peu qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à dire. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de m'indigner devant ce qui se joue sous mes yeux. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai appris à détourner le regard devant les suppliciés, devant les viols, devant la torture. J'ai entouré mon cœur de barricades, de murs d'acier, j'ai jeté la clé aux oubliettes. C'est le seul moyen de rester en vie ici. Oublier que l'on a un cœur. Oublier qu'on est comme eux. Se dissocier.

La noirceur de l'ironie me fait sourire. Qui aurait pu croire qu'en acceptant de jouer les agents doubles pour les combattre, je finirais par devenir comme eux ?

Ce qu'il y a de pire ici, c'est le silence. Un silence que j'avais cru pouvoir oublier. Un silence qui datait de dix-sept ans. Un silence que j'ai recouvert de tes cris, de ta chaleur, de tes baisers. Un silence que j'ai fait fondre à l'aune de tes regards. Je suis un imbécile. Je croyais que tu pourrais me sauver. Que tes dix-sept ans, et ton innocence sauraient adoucir ma noirceur et mon amertume, distiller un peu de douceur et de réconfort au creux de mon cynisme. Tu es en train de me tuer.

C'était facile avant. Lorsque je ne connaissais que ça, le silence. Lorsque je n'avais rien d'autre à espérer. Lorsque je n'avais que de la laideur en moi, que de la tristesse, que de la médiocrité. Et il a fallut que tu chamboules tout ça. Que tu viennes déposer de la vie en moi. Que tu viennes redonner un goût à mes lèvres, à mes jours, que tu viennes me donner ce putain d'espoir. Et que tu me sois arraché. Bien sûr ce n'est pas de ta faute – pas vraiment. Bien sûr, tu meurs autant que moi de me savoir ici, dans cette forteresse silencieuse, dans ce tombeau étrange. Bien sûr. Ca aurait été si simple, pourtant si tu n'avais pas été là. Si simple d'assister à tout cela à nouveau, si simple de s'agenouiller, de mentir, d'embrasser, d'accepter. De plier. Si simple.

De laisser de nouveau le silence se couler dans mes veines.

Plus rien n'est simple désormais. Le silence me ronge peu à peu, me grignote doucement, m'arrache lambeau de chair après lambeau de chair et j'ai l'impression d'être nu, à vif face à leurs cris et à leur désespoir, face à leurs yeux qui n'attendent plus rien, qui ne demandent que la mort, la mort, une délivrance. Le silence s'est insinué sous chaque parcelle de ma peau, et me prend à la gorge, me fait suffoquer, si bien que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir entre la chaleur d'un rire à nouveau, l'éclat doré d'un sourire, la simple assurance d'une porte qui s'ouvre bruyamment le soir, pour te voir apparaître devant moi.

Le silence s'agrippe à mes lèvres et ne lâche rien. Pourtant, cette douleur constante me semble presque préférable à l'absence qu'il y avait avant, à l'asthénie de mes jours. Le silence signifie simplement que tu n'es plus là. Mais je sais aussi qu'un jour je reviendrai, et je pourrais oublier. Parce que tu seras là. Et tes rires incessants recouvriront le silence, recouvriront les souvenirs, recouvriront la haine, l'amertume, le désespoir, leurs yeux vides et blancs. Rien ne sera absout. Rien ne sera réparé. Tout sera oublié.

Tu es en train de me tuer. Et je ne suis même plus sûr de te haïr pour cela.

------------

Mais tu vois, je suis encore debout. Malgré les semaines qui passent, qui lassent, malgré les yeux grands ouverts, cernés de cris et de larmes, je tiens debout. Je ne fléchis pas. Je réussis à survivre chaque jour, et chaque jour me semble infiniment plus difficile à supporter. Pourtant, je ne tombe pas. Pas tout à fait.

Le froid ici, ne cesse de m'envelopper. Il a gelé la moindre de mes larmes, le moindre de mes sourires, il a figé jusqu'au moindre battement de mon cœur. Je ne vis plus, je suis dans l'attente, l'expectative. En sursis.

Lorsque les cours se terminent, souvent je n'ai pas le courage de continuer plus longtemps. Je me glisse dans tes appartements, discrètement. Ron et Hermione ne me demandent pas où je vais. Ils n'attendent rien de moi. Je suppose qu'ils savent en réalité. Je préfère leur silence chaleureux, protecteur, à tous les mots dont ils pourraient me combler. Je préfère leur silence à des ce n'est pas grave, ça ira, il reviendra. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me resterait assez de forces pour les croire.

Les appartements sont glacés, tout comme le reste. Les draps ne brûlent pas, il n'y a nulle trace de la veille à y chercher, il n'y a rien que du froid. Rien que du givre. Depuis que tu es parti j'ai appris à haïr le froid. Les nuits d'hiver, seul dans le lit, à chercher un semblant de chaleur qui n'existe pas. Qui n'existe plus. C'était plus facile avant. Avant que tu ne m'ouvres tes bras, avant que tu ne m'acceptes dans ta vie avec ta réluctance habituelle. C'était plus facile lorsque je n'avais pas l'habitude de ton corps contre le mien, de ton souffle au creux de ma nuque, de ta brûlure au creux de mon cœur. C'était plus facile lorsque je ne savais pas.

Mais j'ai appris la chaleur des draps, la sueur, les rires étouffés, les nuits l'un contre l'autre, mais j'ai appris ton regard sur moi, l'abandon. J'ai appris à ne plus être seul. A vivre avec quelqu'un pour me tenir debout. J'ai appris ta présence silencieuse, le son étouffé de tes pas, le murmure lancinant de ta voix. J'ai appris.

Tu sais, il y a des jours où je te hais pour ça. Pour le vide que tu as laissé. Pour les nuits transies d'amertume et de laideur. Pour la peur qui s'est insinuée dans mon ventre, qui ne me lâche pas. Je ne sais rien de ce que tu fais, je ne sais pas où tu es, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te font subir, s'ils te font seulement subir quelque chose. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu fais subir aux autres.

Je voudrais juste que tout soit simple. Que la guerre soit finie. Que tu reviennes. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que je te hais, et t'entendre me le dire encore. Je voudrais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et cesser d'avoir froid. Je voudrais pouvoir pleurer pour de vrai, et non pas m'étouffer de cris et de sanglots, de rage et d'impuissance. Je voudrais une certitude. Ou juste cesser de mourir en silence.

Reviens. Reviens. S'il te plait.

Et peu importe leur guerre, peu importe leurs déchirures, peu importe leurs meurtrissures. Peu importe ces foules anonymes que nous ne connaîtrons jamais, qui meurent sans bruit, sans bruit.

Je veux juste que tu reviennes.

Je veux juste oublier qu'on est en été, et que le soleil ne me réchauffe pas.


End file.
